Fallen Petals
by hummingbirdFF
Summary: The Twilight Twenty-Five Round Nine, with central character: Rosalie. Will consist of a combination of unrelated drabbles, flash fiction and one-shots.
1. Disheveled

_A/N: The central character I chose for this round of TT25 is Rosalie. I think that, as a canon character, she already has such an emotional range and diversity, and I hope to do Rosalie justice (whether canon or OOC). I hope you enjoy this first look at Rosalie!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 08. Disheveled**

**Main Character: Rosalie**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 415**

* * *

><p>The sunlight bounces off the mirror, causing light to scatter across the bedroom floor. My eyes catch the way the excess powder follows the brush from my skin into the clear morning air.<p>

I turn my face—left, right, left again. Perfectly arched eyebrows, perfectly lined lips, perfectly toned skin.

Perfect face.

I untie the bow at the side of my head, letting the tulle flutter loose, curls still perfectly intact. I tuck a few flyaway strands back into place.

Perfect hair.

I spritz some perfume on my neck, loosen my robe, and move to drape it across the chaise. I pull on an elegant ivory dress. The matching shoes follow.

I take a deep breath, readying myself for the world. As I let the breath go, I step out of my safe haven. Body held perfectly straight, shoulders held back tightly, head held high. Not a single unwanted emotion mars my features.

Perfect composure.

I join my parents in the dining room like the dutiful daughter they demand. Nothing meaningful is shared—we follow the same stunted script as every other morning.

I make my way to the foyer and add the final pieces of my public persona; hat, gloves, and coat. I take one final look in the mirror.

Perfectly dressed.

I pick up my handbag from the front table and step outside. I take my time walking to Vera's home, enjoying the afternoon sunshine.

Vera is the perfect hostess, as I am the perfect guest. Even amongst friends, the pretense never drops. I say all the right words and follow the right, practiced routine.

Perfect smile.

But as I walk away, I have to fight the urge to crumble. _Not here._ I suppress the longing I felt when I looked at her beautiful baby boy. I push down the heartache I felt when I saw how deep the love runs in her marriage.

As I turn the corner, I feel a small glimmer of hope bloom. I see the possibility of the happy future I crave in my Royce. I mentally check that my perfect facade is still in place.

Perfection.

But then perfection shatters.

I lay on the unforgiving ground, trying to inhale a ragged breath through my broken lungs. I can feel it all.

Blood-soaked hair.

Scraped cheeks.

Mangled lips.

Torn clothes.

The world has never seen Rosalie Lillian Hale as anything less than perfect.

But this is all they will ever remember of me now.

Beaten, broken, disheveled.

Imperfection.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you to my beautiful beta, bigblueboat. She not only fixes my grammar; she pushes me out of my safety zone of mediocrity._


	2. Kingdom

_A/N: Just something short and sweet—hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**·**

**Prompt: 16. Kingdom**

**Main Character: Rosalie**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>"Tea now?"<p>

"Yes, please."

Tiny hands tip the pink teapot while little eyebrows furrow in concentration.

I try not to giggle when she proudly presents me with a shaking pink cup and saucer. Her seriousness is adorable—definitely a trait she got from Edward.

"Why thank you, Princess Nessie."

Big, bright eyes meet mine, her smile highlighting rosy cheeks.

Suddenly her little face crumples and a gasp leaves her lips.

I feel my body tighten, ready to protect our angel from whatever threat she has spotted.

Fortunately it's just the dramatics of a toddler.

"Auntie Rosie! I forgot your crown!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks to bigblueboat for looking this over for me :)_


	3. Desecrate

_A/N: So, this is… not really canon Rosalie. But _I'd _like to think it is ;)_

_Also, this _really _lives up to its M-rating, so don't read if that's not your thing._

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**·**

**Prompt: 7. Desecrate**

**Main Character: Rosalie**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 1358**

* * *

><p>My eyes follow his movements from my seat across the street. The breeze only grants me the slightest reprieve from the coffee aromas spilling onto the verandah, but I feel frozen, unable to leave the chair.<p>

I watch the way his white coat follows his every step, as if trying to keep him within its embrace. I watch the way his long fingers seem to caress the pen as it moves across the chart. I watch the way his smile lovingly indents his cheek, causing the heart of the poor, simpering girl at his side to speed up exponentially.

I feel the breeze shift and watch as he inhales, seeing the slightest of frowns touch the space between his brows. To the human eye, nothing would seem amiss. But I can see the bifurcation of his thoughts—one stream now solely focuses on finding me.

The breeze shifts again, and I cannot keep my smile from growing wide with mirth. I enjoy the near-invisible signs of his frustration, but decide to give him a hint.

I tap a muted rhythm against my irrelevant coffee mug:

_Di-di-dah-dit di-di-dah dah-di-dah-dit dah-di-dah._

_Dah-dah dit._

I watch his artificial respiration come to an abrupt halt. His pupils widen to the point where they threaten to overtake his irises, and his next fake breath is accompanied by the sound of venom being pushed down his throat.

He distractedly excuses himself from his current company and makes his way down the hall. The moment he steps into his office, his eyes find mine; I can barely see a trace of gold.

He raises an eyebrow, and I answer by dropping some cash on my table and leaving the coffee shop, and him, behind.

As the distance between us grows, I can faintly hear him tell his secretary that he is feeling ill (what a joke) and that she needs to reschedule his afternoon appointments.

Reaching my destination, I make quick work of examining my surroundings, and then, I disappear.

Not even a minute later, his footsteps echo through the abandoned hallway.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

His voice is smooth, yet sinister. Just the sound of it makes me shiver involuntarily, shifting the air around me, and giving me away.

A deep, throaty chuckle escapes his lips as he slowly moves towards my hiding spot.

"Come now, sweetheart. We both know you wanted me to find you."

I drop down from the gap in the ceiling and approach him with a frown and pouty lips.

"But I wanted to play some more."

His arm wraps around my waist and tightens until I'm crushed against him. Then his lips caress my ear as he whispers, "Who says we're not gonna keep playing?"

I lean back, widening my eyes dramatically, and faux-gasping my reply.

"Doctor Cullen! What would your wife say!"

He barks out a laugh.

"Esme will just love that you used that line."

"You two are so kinky, discussing our arrangement in your marital bed."

He scoffs. "Don't even try to pretend that you don't do the same with Emmett!"

"All right, all right. Why don't we stop talking about talking, and actually do something worth talking about?"

His fingers dig into my hip, and he twists me around, trapping my body between the wall and his own.

"As you wish."

I allow him to take control, happy to just go along for the ride. For now, anyway.

He grabs my hands and pushes them into the wall with his own, leaving faint indentations where they land. As I watch little puffs of powdered plaster mingle with the dust particles in the air, I feel the cool air from his lips tickling my neck. I crave his skin against mine, but he knows me too well.

Still holding my hands in place, he trails his nose down the column of my spine, and my back arches in response, trying to push through the wall. When he reaches the base of my spine he places a wet, open-mouthed kiss there. He moves back up my spine, this time pushing my shirt up with his nose and leaving a wet trail with his tongue.

I whimper as he stops between my shoulder blades. In the blink of an eye he has pulled away and grabbed the bunched-up shirt with his teeth. The angry sound of the rip shatters the silence of the room, and I feel some more plaster crumble beneath our joint grip.

He flips me back around and slides his fingertips down the sides of my body, shredding the seams of my jeans and making them flutter uselessly to the floor.

Before he can stand, I thread my fingers into his hair, gripping hard and forcing him to his knees. My black pumps have ensured that he is at the perfect height, and I lift one foot to slide my knee over his shoulder. He grins up at me lazily while caressing my calf, then leans forward to place a slow, deep lick right to my clit. My head bashes the wall behind me, and my eyes close in contentment.

My grip only tightens while his tongue performs a sinful routine on my pussy. His hands massage my thighs, gently coaxing me to give in to the pleasure. But I resist, wanting him to work for it. He seems to realise this, and I have to bite my lip to keep in the scream as his lips suck my clit hard, while two fingers expertly search out the fleshy spot within.

As the wave crests and breaks over me, I let out a low growl twisting his hair in one hand while digging my fingers into the wall beside my head. My leg tightens, holding him in place while he continues his assault, drawing out my release.

I keep my eyes closed, feeling every minute movement he makes—a soft kiss to my inner thigh, a gently caress to the back of my knee as he slides my leg to the floor, the moist touch of venom as his lips explore a trail to my mouth.

Finally, _finally_, his lips mold to mine, and our kiss cannot seem to get deep enough as I pull him tightly to me, my arms enfolding his head as his nails dig into my bare upper back. Suddenly the very existence of his clothing offends me to the point of madness. I pull away and make sure that no button stays attached and no seam remains in tact as I tear it all from his body.

It's like I have released the monster within. His black eyes gleam into mine as he lifts me clean off the floor, slamming me into the wall and entering me in one swift move. This time, I cannot contain the scream.

He sets a relentless pace, my body seemingly just a means to an end, and I let him use me. His hand are everywhere; pulling my head to the side so he can attack my neck, massaging my breasts and pulling at my nipples, grabbing my ass so he can push deeper inside me.

I can feel the wall behind me starting to give, but I don't care and neither does he. He just pushes deeper, moves faster, kisses harder.

I clench hard around him, willing him to come, and it doesn't take long for me to get my wish. As he loses control, he makes sure to pinch my clit hard, ensuring that I follow not long after.

We spend a few minutes just taking in the moment, him leaning against the wall with me still wrapped around him. We hear the sounds of crackling wood just in time to move away as the wall finally collapses.

I can't help but let out a snigger. "You know, pretty soon we're gonna run out of walls in this place."

He just smiles and places a soft kiss on my cheek.

"We should get home."

I eye the scraps of fabric littering the floor.

"Race you back?"

I smile as his eyes darken perceptibly, then run out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks to bigblueboat for her encouragement through the awkwardness that is me attempting to write a lemon, and also for fixing this up. And a special thanks to Twiolic for being awesome :)_


	4. Exposed

_A/N: A bit of canon Rosalie—a Twilight outtake, if you will ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**·**

**Prompt: 9. Exposed**

**Main Character: Rosalie**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 392**

* * *

><p>"Rosalie…"<p>

"No! I don't understand why no-one else seems to be worried!"

"You know Alice has seen…"

"I don't _care _what she thinks she has seen! This is our home. Our family. _Us!_ I… I can't… I _won't _lose you, Em!"

"Babe, you won't lo…"

"Don't you _dare_ try to patronise me, Emmett! We don't know this girl. She could destroy us all!"

"She loves Edward, Rose. She wouldn't…"

"Damn it, Emmett! She's only seventeen! We don't know what she'll want next _week_, much less a year from now! How can I trust her with something as important as your life?"

"Babe, you have to calm down."

"Calm down? Emmett, one slip of the tongue and she exposes us all. If we're lucky, all we'll have to do is leave behind this home we love. But at worst… the Volturi would destroy us! You are my _everything_. I can't lose you, or our family."

If I were still able to cry, I knew angry tears of frustration would be streaming down my face. Even without such an obvious reaction, Emmett knows every subtle nuance of my body, and his strong arms enfold me, holding all of my broken parts together. I dig my fingers into his back, anchoring myself in the reality of his body beneath my touch.

_He's here. He's safe._

_But for how long?_

"Em, how can you all put our future in her fragile, human hands? How can you trust an immature, inconsistent human mind?"

A loud chuckle escapes him, immediately inflaming my anger and making me pull away from him, but he pulls me right back.

"No, babe. Just listen."

"How can you laugh? This is not a trivial matter, Em!"

"I know, but I can't believe you haven't noticed it yet."

My brows furrow, waiting for him to clarify his comment.

"Babe, she looks at him the way you look at me. That's how I know. That's why I trust."

I look deep into his eyes, seeing the conviction behind his words, and I am utterly disappointed. I don't understand how he can so easily dismiss my fears.

And I know I can't stay in his arms right now—I need to get away for a while.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, but I can't risk our entire family on the slim chance that she might actually be sincere."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Unbeta'd, but thanks to TiramiSue84 for looking this over for me :)_


	5. Crush

_A/N: Thanks to TiramiSue84 and bigblueboat for looking this over :)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

****·****

**Prompt: 06. Crush**

**Main Character: Rosalie**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>She's lovely.<p>

"_You're so beautiful." _

Beautiful hair, flawless face, welcoming smile.

"_I need you."_

His hand enfolds hers, fingers lovingly twine.

"_You can't tell me you love me and then leave me!"_

A perfectly happy couple in an ordinary crowd.

"_Please stay."_

He looks at her; his face lights up.

"_I want to love you too. But I can't love you the way that you deserve."_

Her left hand rests on his cheek, his ring sparkling on her finger.

"_This is not about you. I need to fix me first."_

It wasn't about me.

But she's enough.

She has him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm leaving this piece open to your own interpretation. If you'd like to know my own interpretationidea behind it, feel free to ask!_


	6. Limit

_A/N: Enjoy this little nugget of abstractness. Thanks to bigblueboat for understanding me *heart*_

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**·**

**Prompt: 17. Limit**

**Main Character: Rosalie**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100 **

* * *

><p>So sweet. So strong.<p>

Everywhere.

Engulfing every sense.

Every single olfactory receptor is being badgered.

The simple presence leaves a completely undeniable perfection on my tongue.

_Keep running._

_Don't breathe._

Tiny rivulets of temptation curve their way across my skin, feeling like they're leaving craters in their wake.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

What a waste. Such perfection.

_No! Don't breathe. Focus._

My legs keep moving as fast as inhumanly possible, but my eyes stray without my permission.

The life leaving his body is visible in every gasp, every convulsion.

Even so… he's perfection.

_I can do this._

"Hold on, my love."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, it is very likely that I won't have this completed by the 30th (but I WILL complete it). But, in other news, I have handed in my thesis! Super happy to be on the verge of completing my Masters :)_


End file.
